sure as sure does
by nepetation
Summary: In all honesty he had no idea what he was doing, but he'd watched porn before, so he hoped he could follow that for a basis on how to fondle.


"Are… are you sure?" His hands rested flatly on her thighs, fingers nervous and twitching unrhythmic patterns on the edge of her skirt.

Osomatsu had been the one to come up with the idea, so maybe it was stupid of him to feel so anxious now, with Totoko straddling his lap, shoulders forced back as she tried to make her chest seem bigger. Not that it mattered now, since he'd soon be seeing for himself how busty she was. Or better yet, feeling.

Totoko curled her lip. Briefly, Osomatsu decided she had too much lip gloss on. Her lips were just way too shiny.

"Are you seriously asking now?" She looked down on him, not only with her eyes, but with her attitude too. "If you want to back out then say something before I'm sitting on top of you."

"N-no!" That came out too shaky, much too panicky. He tried again, this time chuckling over his words, "No, I just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna play chicken here."

A tuneless hum was her response, and her long nails tapped impatiently against his shoulders. Boy, did this girl wanna rush, at least compared to Osomatsu. This was an important milestone for him, something he wanted to relish in before he could go boasting to his brothers.

Ah, he could already see the looks of envy they'd be giving him over the table. He could also feel the inevitable jabs of hands into his ribcage. Not every win could be free of backlash.

After giving her legs a squeeze in faux confidence, he walked his fingers up over her skirt, and let them slide under Totoko's sweater. It thin, as girls' sweaters tend to be. Pretty inconvenient to buy a sweater that can't even help in keeping warm, Oso thought.

Totoko's stomach tensed at his touch, and she hunched over herself, shying away from his fingers on her skin. "Your hands are fucking cold," she explained with disdain.

Another laugh to cover up his nerves as he pressed his entire palm to her waist, fingers wrapping firmly to the curve of her body.

"Dick," she threw the word at him in a mutter, to which he responded, saying:

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn to feel me up later." She clearly didn't appreciate his attempt to ease the tense and awkward mood, if her digging her nails into his shoulders was a sign.

He moved faster after that, bunching her sweater over his wrists as his hands found the bottom of her breasts. Her bra had been removed beforehand, since she'd insisted she didn't need her time wasted with him trying to unhook the clasp. If it was really that complicated, then how'd she get it off under her clothes?

The backs of his fingers pressed upward against her skin, and he took a slow, deep breath before turning his hands to cup her fully. Shit, this felt good. He'd hardly even started yet and already he wanted to do nothing more than sit and fondle his childhood friend for the rest of the day.

He couldn't, of course, so he'd just have to make the best of this.

This was so riveting; the soft feel of Totoko's breasts in his hands, the heaviness of his own breathing as he tried to maintain his excitement, the way his heart beat fast and hard like a baseball bat to his chest. He wondered if her heart was pounding with the same intensity.

He grew more daring, more confident as time passed while he held her. Faintly it occurred to him that he should do something other than sit there, so he tentatively lifted one hand, then the other, dropped one hand, and dropped the other, slowly, repeatedly, like he was weighing each boob on its own in his hands. He stroked arches over her nipples with his thumbs, fiddling with them when they perked, and grinning at her red face like he was achieving some sort of victory.

In all honesty he had no idea what he was doing, but he'd watched porn before, so he hoped he could follow that for a basis on how to fondle.

It wasn't like Totoko was doing much herself though. She'd been staring straight at his chest for the longest time, with a fresh blush on her face, and the occasional tap of her nails on his forearms. She only looked up to meet his face with pursed lips and narrow eyes when he cracked another joke about maybe letting her touch him too.

He didn't realise she was actually considering it until her hands were pressed against his crotch, and she leaned forward into his hands, thus pushing down on his partially hard dick. He grunted, and swallowed thickly over his surprise, pressing her breasts together under her sweater and shifting underneath her.

The added pressure sent a burning heat through his blood, bubbling hotly in the base of his stomach. It was weird. Weird and foreign and strange to Oso, having someone else's hand laying firmly on his dick, while his own hands lay firmly on their chest, but boy, was it an experience.

With Totoko leaning forward so far, their foreheads bumped together, then their noses, and before Oso knew what was happening, her lips were on his. He had wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her in closer, his other hand still on her breast, moving over the soft curves; and she'd scratched his ear with her nails when her hands shot up to cup his jaw.

The kiss was in no way deep or passionate, but it sent a tremor through Oso's heart, spreading to his veins, to his fingers and toes, his entire being. The weight of her body on his lap, her overly-glossed lips against his, her long hair tickling his neck as she tilted her face down at him. It was surreal, almost too good to be true.

He almost forgot he still had a hand on her chest. Just a few moments ago, that fact had been the highlight of his entire life (as pathetic as it was to name it so), but now that title had to be reassigned. Touching a boob for the first time was one thing, but actually kissing Todoko? It was nothing like he'd imagined, more than he could have hoped, and completely unexpected.

Sure, he made his jokes, and maybe he came across as shallow and lewd when he flirted, but he couldn't overlook his feelings for her, especially not now as they flares brighter and hotter than ever.

Soon both of his hands found their way to her waist, still buried under her sweater, pinching at her love handles while she smiled pleasantly against his lips. He was straining not to burst into a full grin, himself, as he figured kissing would be pretty hard then.

Maybe this wouldn't be a one time thing like he assumed when they started. He hoped it wouldn't be, and given how she was leaning over him, pressing herself snug against his chest, biting his lip, and smoothing her fingers over his hair…

He was sure she hoped so too.

 **/AN:** **I hate this but i love them and there arent enough fics for them**

 **magicsintheair is my beta**

 **fight me at my tumblr,** **avuck /**


End file.
